Kitchen Princess
by TsukiyomiTadase.21
Summary: Aku akan bersekolah di Konoha, dan aku akan mencari pangeran puddingku yang memberiku semangat untuk hidup. RnR, pleaseee?


**Kitchen Princess **

By: TsukiyomiTadase.21

Terinspirasi dari komik Kitchen Princess, tapi gak semuanya kupakai.

Disclaimer: *Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

*Kitchen Princess: Miyuki Kobayashi & Natsumi Endo

Warning: Gak Jelas dan Gak Nyambung!

Don't Like, Don't Read.

Don't Flame!

Summary: Aku akan bersekolah di Konoha, dan aku akan mencari pangeran puddingku yang memberiku semangat untuk hidup.

"Sakura... Hati-hati di Konoha, ya... Jangan terlalu merepotkan orang lain..." kata Tsunade-sensei.

"Iya, sensei! Terima kasih karena sensei telah merawatku sejak kecil... Aku pasti merindukanmu..." kata Sakura.

"Sakura nee-chan! Jangan lupakan kami! Kunjungi kami saat liburan, ya!" kata Moegi.

"Iya... Aku pergi dulu... Selamat tinggal, semuanya..." pamit Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

Huhu... Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau meninggalkan rumah lavender.. Tapi, ini untuk mencapai cita-citaku dan cita-cita orang tuaku. Juga, untuk mencari pangeran pudingku. Aku harus berjuang... Selamat tinggal Tsunade-sensei, Moegi-chan, Konohamaru-kun, Udon-kun... Selamat tinggal Hokkaido, Semuanya.. Aku berjanji akan kembali ke rumah lavender dengan senyuman!

_**Jika kalian bertanya, siapa pangeran pudding itu? Kita lihat 8 tahun lalu.**_

**Flashback-8 years ago at Hokkaido...**

"Hhuhuhu... Hiks... Ayah.. Ibu... Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendiri..? Hiks..." kata Sakura saat berumur 6 tahun.

Sakura kecil berjalan menyusuri sungai. Karena dia menangis, Sakura kecil pun tidak memperhatikan jalan hingga terjatuh ke sungai.

"K-kyaa.. Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Blup, blup..." ujar Sakura. Dia sudah tenggelam ke sungai tersebut.

Sakura yang pasrah karena mengira dirinya akan meninggal, terkejut saat seorang anak laki-laki menolongnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Hiks.. Kenapa kamu menolongku? Padahal, aku bisa sedikit lagi menyusul Ibu dan Ayah! Huhuhu..." kata Sakura terisak-isak.

"Ini. Makanlah." Anak laki-laki itu memberi puding pada Sakura.

"Pudding?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Hn. Saat kamu memakan sesuatu yang enak, perasaanmu jauh lebih baik." Kata lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sakura sambil memakan pudding itu.

"Ah, aku harus pergi dulu. Selamat tingggal."

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan pudding ini? Ini milikmu." kata Sakura.

"Hn, itu untukmu. Sampai jumpa!" ujar anak itu.

"Terima kasih banyak! Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan membuat makanan terenak di dunia!" teriak Sakura pada lelaki itu.

"Hn.." anak itu pun membalas dengan senyuman.

**End of flashback**

"Aku harus cepat-cepat... Nanti pesawatnya pergi lagi... Uuh.." batin Sakura.

"Teng tong teng tong... Kepada penumpang yang terhormat, diberitahukan bahwa pesawat Japan Pacific akan berangkat ke Konoha jam ... Dimohon kepada para penumpang untuk menunggu di ruang xx. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya... Teng tong teng tong..."

"Wah, gawat... Aku harus cepat..." batin Sakura.

Begini-begini, Sakura jago dalam berlari. Sakura menempuh 100 m hanya dengan 7 detik.

"Hyah, sampai! Yosh!" kata Sakura.

Sakura pun melewati pos pemeriksaan dengan selamat (?).

"Baiklah, para penumpang, silahkan menuju pesawat.

Sakura pun naik bis bandara dan naik kedalam pesawat.

"Hmmm... Bagaimana, ya? Keadaan sekolahku yang baru itu..? Hmm... Semoga saja teman-teman di sana baik-baik..." batin Sakura.

Setelah beberapa *menit/jam* di pesawat, pesawat Japan Pacific pun mendarat di bandara Konoha.

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, kita telah mendarat di Bandara Internasional Konoha, tetaplah duduk di kursi masing-masing sampai pesawat ini benar-benar berhenti."

Setelah pesawat Japan Pacific benar-benar berhenti, Sakura mengambil tas ranselnya dan pergi menuju Bandara Konoha untuk mengambil bagasi. Setelah itu, dia melakukan wisata kuliner. Mulai dari dumplings, sushi, hingga ramen. Sakura memang suka sekali memakan dan memasak. Anehnya, dia bisa tahu resep dan cara pembuatan makanan & minuman yang ia cicipi.

"Ah~... Makanan di sini enak sekali...! Hah, waktu di rumah lavender, aku sering makan banyak dengan Chouji-nii-san... Hmmm... Sekarang, bagaimana kabar Chouji-nii-san, ya? Dia sudah pergi ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya... Huft... Rumah Lavender, rumah yang telah merawatku dan menerimaku sejak Ayah & Ibu meninggal... Aku akan berkunjung ke sana dengan membawa kabar baik! Ya!" batin Sakura.

* = Author gak tahu waktu yang ditempuh pesawat dari Hokkaido ke Konoha yang berada di selatan Jepang. Hehehe *ambil langkah seribu sebelum dihajar readers*

Setelah perjuangan yang panjang, fic gak jelas & gak nyambung ini selesai... Fuuh...

Hn, Author mau bilang kalau fic ini gak panjang... Jadi, maaf...

Hn, author malas basa-basi lagi, jadi...

Mohon review-nya...

Silahkan kritik, tetapi jangan flame...

Ditunggu Review-nya, yaaaa...

Bye, bye!


End file.
